In recent years, as the rapid development of the national economy, there is increasing demand for energy in various industries. Open-cut mines in China have now in the stage of deep mining one after the other. The problems such as a large quantity of slopes, active faults and the stability of surrounding rocks in chambers are involved in the fields of mining, water conservancy, transportation and the like.
At present, China is in a period of rapid development of various engineering constructions. In the process of mineral exploitation and underground engineering construction, there have been many disasters: rock outburst, pressure bump, collapse and the like. For control of natural disasters and engineering disasters in the case of high and steep slopes and stable surrounding rocks of roadways, it mainly relies on a traditional prestressed anchor bolt (rope) reinforcement system and derivative supporting structure engineering thereof. However, since the instability of rock mass reinforcing structures is mostly caused by large deformation due to elastic-plasticity, the supporting and reinforcing concept based on the traditional prestressed anchor shank (rope) system has been unable to adapt to the large deformation development law of rock masses (slope rock masses and tunnel surrounding rocks), and hence the fracture of partial end portions of anchor shanks, the fracture of central portions of anchor ropes (shanks), repeated repair of supporting areas, twisting, damage and failure of steel frames and other accidents will occur in the roadway supporting process.
In order to overcome these problems, Professor Manchao HE puts forwards a design concept of a new constant-resistance and large deformation material under the enlightenment of the philosophical thought of conquering the unyielding with the yielding and tampering force with mercy, and researches and develops a new anchor shank—a new constant-resistance and large deformation material (e.g., a constant-resistance and large deformation anchor shank disclosed in the Chinese invention patent Publication No. CN101858225A). Moreover, a whole set of control concept and technical equipment system with slope reinforcement, slope slide and earthquake disaster monitoring and early warning, and underground engineering support is formed on the basis and provides a good exploration mode for solving the problem of large deformation in geotechnical engineering.
After the research and development of the constant-resistance and large deformation anchor shank (rope), it is found that a large deformation tensile testing system is required for better systematically testing and researching mechanical properties of the constant-resistance and large deformation anchor shank (rope). Moreover, the mechanical properties of the constant-resistance and large deformation anchor shank (rope) are compared with those of a common deformation anchor shank (rope) under same experimental conditions, so as to achieve static parameters of the anchor shanks (ropes) to be tested, including the constant-resistance and large deformation anchor rope, are obtained by experiments, and draw relevant experimental curves of force and displacement, force and deformation, force and time and the like; moreover, to provide better support for large deformation of soft rock, large deformation of bump (rock-burst), large deformation of outburst, large deformation of slope slide, large deformation of seismogenic faults and the like by calculation and relevant measurements.